Question: Simplify the expression. $-2n(n-4)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2n}$ $ = ({-2n} \times n) + ({-2n} \times -4)$ $ = (-2n^{2}) + (8n)$ $ = -2n^{2} + 8n$